Patch - 2017.07.26
Maintenance Time *'5.00 AM - 8.00 AM' ---- Login Music Changed to Sword Art Online Opening 1 - Crossing Field (by LiSA). ---- Eternal Arena Items *Total price increased from 1200 Gold -> 1600 Gold *Adjusted the UNIQUE Passive: '' **'Old Effect: '''Your basic attacks apply 1 stack of Combo (up to 5 stacks) on yourself and deal [(of target's Armor + of target's maximum Health) x number of Combo stacks on yourself] bonus magic damage (up to 400 damage) on the target. **'New Effect: '''Your basic attacks apply 1 stack of Combo (up to 5 stacks) on yourself and deal [(of target's Armor + of target's maximum Health) x number of Combo stacks on yourself] bonus magic damage (up to 280 damage) on the target. *Total price increased from 3400 Gold -> 3800 Gold *Total price reduced from 3200 Gold -> 2900 Gold *Bonus Attack Speed reduced from 30% -> 20% *Added 5% Cooldown Reduction. *Added 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Added 10% Cooldown Reduction. *Total price reduced from 3360 Gold -> 3200 Gold *Total price reduced from 1300 Gold -> 1200 Gold *Total price reduced from 2800 Gold -> 2700 Gold *Recipe adjusted from Magic Scroll + Voodoo Staff + One-Sided Gold Coin -> Voodoo Staff + One-Sided Gold Coin ( + + ) -> ( + ) *Total price reduced from 3000 Gold -> 2565 Gold *Bonus Ability Power reduced from 90 -> 80 *Total price reduced from 1120 Gold -> 950 Gold *Total price reduced from 2900 Gold -> 2730 Gold *Total price reduced from 2600 Gold -> 2430 Gold *Total price reduced from 2750 Gold -> 2580 Gold *Adjusted the type of ''UNIQUE Active from Single-Target Skill -> AoE-Target Skill *Bonus Attack Speed reduced from 40% -> 30% *Spread damage type adjusted from true damage -> physical damage *Recipe price increased from 450 Gold -> 550 Gold *Recipe price increased from 400 Gold -> 450 Gold *Bonus Armor reduced from 40 -> 35 *Recipe price increased from 400 Gold -> 450 Gold *The bonus Attack Damage from UNIQUE Passive reduced from 20 -> 15 *Value of the shield effect adjusted from 200 + Level x 10 -> 150 + Level x 10 *Total price increased from 800 Gold -> 1600 Gold *Recipe price increased from 1200 Gold -> 1600 Gold *Bonus Attack Speed from UNIQUE Active reduced from 50% -> 30% *AoE of bonus magic damage from UNIQUE Passive reduced from 300 radius -> 200 radius *Movement Speed reduction effect from UNIQUE Passive reduced from 30% -> 20% *The duration of Movement Speed reduction effect from UNIQUE Passive reduced from 2.5 seconds -> 2 seconds *Total price increased from 3000 Gold -> 3200 Gold *Cooldown of UNIQUE Active increased from 20 seconds -> 40 seconds *The Health Regeneration effect from UNIQUE Passive that triggered when Health reached below 30% reduced from 4% every 1 second for a total of 20% within 5 seconds (90 second cooldown) -> 2% every 1 second for a total of 10% within 5 seconds (120 second cooldown) *Bonus Health increased from 500 -> 550 *Bonus Armor and Magic Resist from UNIQUE Aura reduced from 35 Armor and 25 Magic Resist -> 20 Armor and 15 Magic Resist *Bonus Armor and Magic Resist from UNIQUE Aura reduced from 20 Armor and 15 Magic Resist -> 10 Armor and 5 Magic Resist ---- Heroes *''Power of Kings T: ''The damage type from the falling piece of chess adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage *''Power of Kings T: ''AoE of the damage from the falling piece of chess adjusted from 200 radius -> 250 radius *''Holding - Royal Guard Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Holding - Bishop Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Command - Attack / Attack EX Q: ''Cooldown reduced from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds -> 10/9/8/7/6 seconds *''Command - Attack / Attack EX Q: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 Mana -> 30 Mana *''Command - Attack / Attack EX Q: ''Damage type adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage *''Holding - Knight W: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Holding - Chariot W: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Command - Defence / Defence EX W: ''Cooldown reduced from 16/15/14/13/12 seconds -> 10/9/8/7/6 seconds *''Command - Defence / Defence EX W: ''Mana cost reduced from 60 Mana -> 30 Mana *''Command - Defence / Defence EX W: ''Damage type adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage *''Holding - King E: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Holding - Queen E: ''Cooldown reduced from 15 seconds -> 12 seconds *''Command - Checkmate / Checkmate EX E: ''Cooldown reduced from 20/19/18/17/16 seconds -> 18/17/16/15/14 seconds *''Command - Checkmate / Checkmate EX E: ''Damage type adjusted from physical damage -> magic damage *Pilotting the Knightmare Frame Gawain now consumes level x 1 Mana per second. *When Lelouch doesn't have enough Mana for pilotting the Knightmare Frame Gawain, he will not be able to move or attack while pilotting it. *All pieces of chess will now take damage only from basic attacks and each hit from basic attacks deals only 1 damage to them. *Base Health reduced from 560 -> 540 *Growth Health reduced from 81 -> 73 *Base Attack Damage reduced from 55 -> 53 ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Added Boa Hancock's exclusive equipment - Mero Mero no Mi to the game as trial item. *Added Kujo Jotaro's exclusive equipment - Star Platinum to the game as trial item. ---- Talents *Health Regeneration effect adjusted from 0.5%/1.0%/1.5% -> 0.2%/0.4%/0.8% *Armor Penetration adjusted from 5/10/15 -> 3/6/9 *Magic Penetration adjusted from 5/10/15 -> 3/6/9 *'Borrowed Time' and Self-sacrifice switch their place. *The value of the shield effect adjusted from 10%/15%/20% of your own maximum health -> 20/30/40 + Level x 10/15/20 *Adjusted the effect from **'Old Effect: '''Grants 2%/4%/6% Spell Vamp. **'New Effect: Increases the damage output by 2%/4%/6%, but increases the damage received by 1%/2%/3%. *Bonus damage dealt against buildings adjusted from 5%/10%/20% -> 4%/8%/12% ---- '''Bug Fixed *Fixed the UNIQUE Passive from Via Expugnatio (Distant Trampling Domination) could trigger the Movement Speed reduction effect through skills. *Fixed the life steal effect from Dual Roses was invalid after the user died. *Fixed the non-basic attacks could also stack the charges from Hand Sonic. *Fixed the abnormal problem where some Talents fail to work. *Fixed the disappearance of the Top Up Giveaway. *Fixed the problem with the value of the Health Regeneration and Mana Regeneration. *Fixed the Hei's stealth state would be abnormally removed under certain circumstance. *Fixed Chouun Shiryuu's Combo Skills Q could damage Surveillance Ward, Observer Ward and Infrared Observer Ward without the vision on them. *Fixed the disappearance of the Rock Lee's model. ---- ----